


Hidden

by JacquesTheBard



Series: Trollhunters One-Shots [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquesTheBard/pseuds/JacquesTheBard
Summary: A Buraal (Bular and Draal) moment.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IncognitoPhenomenon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoPhenomenon/gifts).



> This is for my friend, incognitopheno! A daily inspiration into what I do!

It was a quiet evening in Arcadia Oaks. The trees swayed in the calm evening wind, a gentle howl into the town’s open air. Headlights passed through the dim forests, accompanied by an occasional rumble or zoom. Seen from the hilltop, lampposts and indoor lighting were tiny dots filling the town. A typical weeknight in Arcadia indeed, a testament to the city’s mundane nature.

Bular sat on the edge of the hilltop, shuffling a dime between his fingers. He had dark skin and thick black dreadlocks, a trait he shared with his father Gunmar. His face had a large scar on his nose, a sign of his old gang days. He wore a large brown shirt and black jeans, complementing his stocky build. He set his gaze into the distance, lost in retrospective thoughts.

“This is an interesting place to meet.”

Bular turned around. A beefy figure stood a few feet away, his hands hidden in his pockets. The young man had cream skin and slicked-back blonde hair, contrasting his own traits. He wore a cyan varsity jacket and navy track pants, showcasing his hardened muscles. He pointed his slight smile towards Bular and approached him.

“I didn’t know you come here.”

“I don’t,” Bular turned back to the panoramic view of Arcadia. “I only visit when I want to be alone.

The young man sat down on the overhang next to him. “You called me to meet you tonight. This is an exception to your rule. What’s bothering you?”

Bular kept his silence, his gaze still fixed on the town’s stellar lighting. Draal was one year his senior and was already a university student in a nearby metropolis. But they were best friends since childhood, and they would spend time together whenever they could. They’ve known each other so well, it mirrored a true relationship: honest, open and caring. That’s how he saw it, but this time… something stopped him from opening up.

“Come on, Bular,” Draal wrapped his arm around him. “Are you having some problems with your dad? School? You can tell me anything.”

He wished he could… Draal was the only one in school who understood him. Everyone else shunned him, thinking he was weird or different from them. Ever since his best friend graduated, he spent more time in solitude than hanging out with others. During those moments of loneliness and silence, his feelings for Draal grew. Every moment spent together ever since he left, he expressed himself more and more. Was it weird to feel that way towards your best friend? Bular was unsure of the answer, but he wanted to know.

“I’m… having a… personal problem,” Bular looked at Draal in the eye before turning away once more. He had to break it down piece by piece; it was hard to admit he had feelings for him. More so, his father was a mafia boss, so those thoughts need to be kept away. He wasn’t effeminate; Gunmar trained him to be tough and serious, devoid of love and empathy. The only moments where he did feel those emotions were with Draal, in every moment they spent together.

“It’s something I’ve kept for so long, I don’t know how I can explain this.”

Draal rubbed his shoulder. “What is it? You don’t have to be afraid to tell me anything. Just do the same thing we always do.”

Bular cracked a slight smile, but his gaze remained on his lap. _Should I tell him now?_ It became the hardest decision in his life: will he come out to his best friend? Will he reveal his cached feelings to Draal, his closest confidant? The gravity of his choice made him nervous, but one thing was clear in his head. Some things would reveal themselves, even if it is without intention.

“Gee… I don’t know how to start this.”

“Then take it slow.”

Bular took a deep breath, doing his best to calm his nerves and focus. He felt his heart beat faster, repeating the words _I can do this_ over and over in his head. _It’s okay to screw up, Bular. He’d understand you._ He took a few more moments to compose himself before he sat up straight and looked at Draal.

“I’m alone, Draal. Ever since you left Arcadia Oaks High, I sat in the cafeteria alone more times than I could count. I passed my time looking at pictures of us while everyone was busy with their homework or projects. Every minute without you felt like an eternity in darkness. I know you told me to be strong, that I’ll be alright even if you’re not there. But I’m not, and that’s the truth.”

Draal ruffled his hair and chuckled. “Bular, you softie. I know it’s hard for you that I’m not there all the time, but that doesn’t mean I don’t think about you.”

Bular held his hand, a source of warmth and understanding in his perspective. He placed Draal’s palm on his chest, and he let him feel his speeding heartbeat. He let a few moments pass, locking his gaze onto him, before placing his head on Draal’s chest. “I don’t know how to say this, but I have strong feelings for you.”

Draal’s cheeks burned bright red, coloring his cream face. His jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes locked themselves into the distance. It took a while for him to remove himself from his trance, and his eyes shifted to Bular. He pulled his hand away from his friend’s warm heart and wrapped his arms around him.

“You felt that way about me?”

“That’s what I feel about you right now,” Bular kept his face close to Draal’s chest. “You were the only one who took time to understand me, just as I understood you. We stepped through life together hand-in-hand, all the way through our younger years until now. I don’t want this to end, Draal. Whatever it is we have together, I want to keep it growing.”

A few moments of silence ensued between them once more. Only the sound of the wind echoed through the hilltop, a gentle howl into the horizon.

“I want the same thing too, Bular.”

Bular looked up to Draal, and the latter held his chin before kissing his nose. “You’re the only one I’ve ever loved too. Even when I had a girlfriend, our relationship was still special. You revealing these feelings to me? That was the best thing I’ve heard from you so far.”

The dark-haired teenager teared up and hugged Draal around his waist. “I love you, Draal.”

Draal smiled before setting his cheek on Bular’s dreadlocks. “I love you, Bular.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write them in human form because I wasn't sure if I could evoke the same emotions in troll form. Maybe I could pull it off, but I thought it might be a bit weird, so I did what I did. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
